Begin Again
by youmakemefeelinfinite
Summary: Sutton Potter needed to get away and start fresh, she just wanted to be Sutton and not The Girl Who Lived. Throwing a dart at a map of North America, it lands on the state of Virginia, more specifically, it's town of Mystic Falls. Sutton wanted to get away from the supernatural, but as fate may have it, she landed back in it. (?/OC) (Title Credit: Measure's 'Begin Again')


**Authors Note**

So I've been looking around for crossover stories of Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries with a female Harry and I've only found like one of them that really tickled my fancy (mario mm "A Rose Among Thorns" if you haven't read it, you need to; its amazing once you really get into it) so I was thinking like…hmm, what if I tried to make my own crossover story. I noticed some similarities between the ones I've read and I'm going to try to make mine as original as possible. My female Harry is going to be a little OOC, too. I don't want her to be Harry/Harry but I want her to have some aspects of Harry, if that makes sense at all.

Also, I have no idea who I want to ship with my female Harry, I was thinking Damon but then there's so many Damon/OC stories out there, and then I was thinking maybe Stefan, because I love him but I'm not sure how everyone would react to that, and then there's Klaus but I can't figure out how to tide over until he gets here during the end of season 2, so let me know what your opinions are. So here it is.

Title Credit goes to Measure for the amazinggg song 'Begin Again'. I thought it was a great fit for the story and the direction I wanted it to go in; also to how Sutton feels.

* * *

**An Introduction **

Sutton Potter.

_The Girl Who Lived. _

Emerald green eyes lined with dark and thick lashes stared out the window.

She wasn't really looking at anything, just staring off into space, thoughts clouding her mind.

Her right pointer finger was consistently trailing around the lip of her mug that was still steaming with hot Earl Grey tea.

Dumbledore's voice was on repeat in her head.

"_It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live."_

She left England, and yet, visions of the past still seemed to haunt her, not only when she was asleep, but when she was awake as well.

Sutton lifted her mug and relished in the heat that burnt her tongue, it brought her back from that dark place.

Years of battling Voldemort and it was finally over; but it still felt like he had a piece of her.

It was only weeks after the final battle that she told Ron and Hermione that she had to get away for a while.

For how long, she didn't know.

But she needed to find herself.

For so long she was Sutton Potter. She still was, but, that wasn't really the point.

She was the girl who lived. She was the savior. The girl who defeated Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time; and in England, in the Wizarding World, she would always have that title, she would always be that girl to witches and wizards alike.

But now, she wanted to be her own person. And to live for herself, find herself, find out who she could really be in the world.

She just wanted to start fresh. She just wanted to be Sutton.

And she wanted to care and to love, without having the worry of losing those she did.

Now was her chance.

Standing from the stool she was sitting on, she grabbed her wand from the countertop and walked around the kitchen island to place her now empty mug in the sink, before she ventured down the hall and up the stairs to her new room.

Placing her wand down on the nightstand, she lay down in the bed and rested her head on the pillow, the bright glow of the moon poured in through the open curtains and lit up the room.

Sutton Potter was the girl who once greeted Death as an old friend; and now she was the girl who not only lived, but who wanted to live.

She was proud of what she had accomplished, proud of what her friends had done, but the scars would still always be there. She was going to stop living in the past and look forward to the future, but she wouldn't forget.

Finally slipping her eyes closed, and eagerly waiting for what tomorrow would bring, she whispered her final words into the empty night.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Sutton."

* * *

**A/N:**

So this chapter was just a sort of intro, I'll delve into Sutton leaving England and how she came to Mystic Falls in the next chapter or later chapters (if you want me to continue).

So what do you think? I know it's not a whole lot so far but should I continue?

And who would you like me to couple Sutton with? I'm kind of all over with this one and your ideas/preferences would be a great help!


End file.
